magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official Nintendo Magazine Issue 111
This issue was cover-dated August 2014 and cost £4.50. Incoming The Big Story - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (8-9) : Nintendo's amiibo figures aren't an attack on your wallet, but offer genuinely interesting possibilities for Nintendo's future, says Editor Matthew Castle. Nintendo Countdown - 6 pages (10-15) #Temple of Fiiiiiine - 1 /12 pages (10-11) #The Pokeymans Project - 1/2 page (11) #Empirically Awesome - 1 page (12) #Crack the Whip - 1/2 page (13) #Win the Love of your Player 2 - 1/2 page (13) #Tale as Fold as Time - 1/2 page (14) #Sharp Dressed Fan - 1/2 page (14) #Blockarina of Time - 1/2 page (15) #Game Boy Game Board - 1/4 page (15) #Lond(m)on - 1/4 page (15) Mouthpiece - Ichiro Hazama - 2 pages (16-17) : As Square Enix's music-based celebration of its most treasured RPG series returns with a vastly expanded song list, we talk to the man behind it. Nin-10-Do - 2 pages (18-19) : Wii U's The Legend of Zelda picked apart Yuga's Gallery - 2 pages (20-21) World of Nintendo - 2 pages (22-23) : A load of dots in the shape of a map, covered in some stories about Nintendo. Connect Connect - 2 1/2 pages (26-27, 29) : How do you communicate with ONM? Let us count the ways... Ask Official Nintendo Magazine Anything - 1 page (28) MiiVerse Plaza - 1/2 page (29) Features Ready for Adventure - 6 pages (32-37) : One small step for a fungus, one giant leap for gamingkind? ONM investigates the hero after Mario's platforming crown... Chicken Attacks, Fils-A-Mech's Return & 25 Other Things You Missed at E3 - 6 pages (70-75) : We've pored over every last second of E3 to uncover the tastiest nuggets of Nintendo information just for you. Can You Dig It? - 6 pages (92-97) : As Shovel Knight drags us kicking and screaming back to the 1980s, Yacht Club Games reveal the secrets of modern retro... Previews Nintendo Next Generation - 28 pages (38-65) Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. (3DS) - 4 pages (40-43) Yoshi's Woolly World (Wii U) - 1.66 page (44-45) Sonic Boom (Wii U) - 0.33 page (45) Mario Maker (Wii U) - 1 page (46) Project Giant Robot (Wii U) - 0.33 page (47) Project Guard (Wii U) - 0.33 page (47) Mario vs. Donkey Kong (Wii U) - 0.33 page (47) Bayonetta 2 (Wii U) - 1.66 page (48-49) Bayonetta (Wii U) - 0.33 page (49) Kirby and the Rainbow Curse (Wii U) - 1 page (50) Mario Party 10 (Wii U) - 1 page (51) Fantasy Life (3DS) - 1.66 page (52-53) Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley (3DS) - 0.33 page (53) Devil's Third (Wii U) - 1.66 page (54-55) Shin Megami Tensei IV (3DS) - 0.33 page (55) Splatoon (Wii U) - 3.66 pages (56-59) Story of Seasons (3DS) - 0.33 page (59) Xenoblade Chronicles X (Wii U) - 1.66 page (60-61) Persona Q (3DS) - 0.33 page (61) Hyrule Warriors (Wii U) - 1 page (62) Disney Infinity 2.0 (Wii U) - 0.33 page (63) Skylanders: Trap Team (Wii U / Wii / 3DS) - 0.33 page (63) LEGO Batman 3 (Wii U / 3DS) - 0.33 page (63) Super Smash Bros. (Wii U / 3DS) - 2 pages (64-65) Reviews Shovel Knight : Old and new in (almost) all the best ways. Shovel Knight ''may not inspire future developers like its influences did, but it's a great game in its own right. Another World: 20th Anniversary Edition : ''Another World ''was once way ahead of its time, but these days it's a game that's resolutely of its time. You should proceed with caution. Wii Sports Club: Baseball and Boxing : The two weakest games from the original package retain their dubious crowns. There are neat ideas in here, but it's hard to recommend, even as a bundle. Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark : It's unfortunate that Wii U joins the ''Transformers ''party just as the rust begins to set in. A tired, unimaginative shooter that will fail to satisfy. Guacamelee: Super Turbo Championship Edition : It looks good, it plays good, it probably even tastes good. Your fingers will dance across the pad like tiny digital ballerinas as you suplex your way to victory. 1001 Spikes : Very, very hard, but very, very good. ''1001 Spikes ''is a fiendish test of memory and skill that we admire a great deal. Just don't make us play it again. One Piece Unlimited World Red : A robust package that oozes colour and charm, but lacks the variety necessary to maintain excitement and appeal beyond its dedicated fan base. Airace Xeno : A (relatively) speedy time trial title that may satisfy racing fans for a while, but hardly a precision-engineered gem. Color Zen Kids : A sweet, incentive mix of interactive screensaver and puzzle game, offering only minimal challenge. BearShark : A bearly enjoyable, bearly funny like this gag endless runner that's humourous shark pun here. Mach Rider : ''Mach Rider is interesting, but infuriating. A few small tweaks might have done a world of wonders. How to Train Your Dragon 2 : You're better off treating it as an expensive soundtrack CD that comes with a free, underwhelming game. How to Survive : A botched attempt at survival horror, but not a bad little shooter, nonetheless, Wait for an eShop sale, perhaps. Continue Rewind: Brandish - Tom Sykes - 2 pages (100-101) Time Capsule - Alex Dale - 2 pages (102-103) : Top 10 Creative Games - Mario Paint, SimCity, Excitebike, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pac-Pix, Blast Works: Build, Trade, Destroy, Advance Wars, Theme Park, Populous, Zenkoku Dekotora Matsuri Classic Moment - Matthew Castle - 2 pages (104-105) : Wet Letter Day - StarTropics The best of... *Nintendo Wii U - 2 pages (106-107) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS - 2 pages (108-109) *Nintendo Wii U eShop - 1 page (110) *Nintendo 3DS & 2DS eShop - 1 page (111) Legends *Nintendo Wii - The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword - 1 page (112) *Nintendo DS - Okamiden - 1 page (113) From Zero to Hero - 1 page (114) Other Credits Staff Writer : Kate Gray Video Producer :Gavin Murphy Production Editor :Jim Findlay Art Editor : Dale Pratley Contributors :Simon Berkovitch, Daniel Cairns, Alex Dale, Joel Gregory, Ben Maxwell, Patrick Minnikin, Dave Owen, Simon Parkin, Matt Pellett, Chris Scullion, Chris Schilling, Joe Skrebels, Tom Sykes, 'Big' John Woolford External Links You may be able to buy this direct from the publisher. However they are only available for a very limited time. Issue Index Category:Contains 3DS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews